


Vulcan Sun

by Serenity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little something inspired by this tumblr post:<br/>http://startrekgifs.tumblr.com/post/117934076817/forevershippinggayships-worried-about-jim</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vulcan Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://startrekgifs.tumblr.com/post/117934076817/forevershippinggayships-worried-about-jim

"You know, Vulcans don't actually kiss, Captain."

  
"Is that so?" Kirk responded and his mouth twitched. Spock could feel Kirk's breath against his neck and it reminded him of the Vulcan sun, burning into his skin at an ordinary day of springtime on his home planet, but the pleasure now was infinitely bigger.

  
Spock did not think that this kind of feeling would resurface after he had sworn to purge all emotions inside. This human being by his side reminded the other half of himself that it was part of his nature, too. Spock never gave in to his human side but with James T. Kirk it was different.

  
He had tried everything - staying by his side and ignoring the fact, that he longed for his love, fleeing from his side and pretending he could get rid of his feelings for him. Nothing had worked for a long time. Now Spock had caved in because the last time he tried to get out of this misery, he even feared to lose his life.

 

Now they sat close on this couch in the quarter of the Captain, and Spock felt it was always meant to be this way - being by Kirk's side, no lies, only love flowing between them.

  
Kirk knew. He always did. His human intuition was flawless when it came to his First Officer. Spock could never imagine the nights Kirk had spent, brooding, sadly masturbating and fearing to ask Spock the unthinkable question.

 

Now they had done it. In fact, Spock had been the first to speak and Kirk had looked at him while his features melted from surprise into a tearstained mess and it all had started with a simple question:

"Why are you concerned about me when you cannot experience emotions?" Kirk had asked.

  
Spock did not hesitate. "Because I do experience emotions...when it comes to you." he had said.

  
They sat on Kirk's couch, the stars outside blurred by the speed of light. The Captain had invited Spock after this unlikely conversation in the turbolift. They sat close, though nobody had intended it. There was a pull and both men needed to figure out what would happen.

 

"So how do you...?"

  
Spock rose two fingers. "Give me your hand."

  
Kirk felt his legs trembling. He sure wasn't a coward, so why was he afraid now? He feared to do something stupid. He felt like a virgin with Spock, as if it was his first time.

 

Kirk rose his hand and Spock nodded. "Don't be afraid." he said and touched the tips of Kirk's fingers, cautiously. A jolt of energy rippled through Kirk's body. He gasped.

  
Spock drew his fingers away and the sensation waned. The Vulcan observed him. "This was a Vulcan kiss."

 

Kirk was taken aback. He felt more than just the lingering sensation of a kiss. Something of Spock's soul had entered his body. "I have never experienced something like that." he said.

 

Spock remained quiet. He had imagined this moment for a long time and it had felt even more intense than he could have anticipated. "You have touched my katra. The feeling will pass... but never entirely."

 

They still sat on the couch and the ripples had passed. Kirk looked into Spock's eyes.  
"I sure hope so, because it is time to be honest." he whispered.

  
"It is indeed." answered Spock, his voice breaking, and two fingers of his hand carefully touched Kirk's lips. It was time to put love in its place, above everything in the entire universe.


End file.
